<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[RFR现代AU 奴隶主Finch x 奴隶Reese] Live with Me (与我同处) by Insularum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348725">[RFR现代AU 奴隶主Finch x 奴隶Reese] Live with Me (与我同处)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insularum/pseuds/Insularum'>Insularum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Person of Interest (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:27:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insularum/pseuds/Insularum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>现代背景AU，没有机器，假设奴隶买卖仍然存在；标题取自原剧S01E03bgm: Live with Me by Massive Attack.<br/>奴隶主Finch x 奴隶Reese 攻受未定；基本上就是嘴硬心软的Finch和Reese一同生活的故事，不虐（最多虐身不虐心）。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harold Finch/John Reese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“暴风雪天还有人在贩卖奴隶？”Finch从电脑屏幕前把眼睛挪开，因为暖风开得太热而松了松自己的领口：“他们是太缺钱了么。”“嘿，别这么刻薄嘛Harold，”Finch的好友兼事业合伙人Nathan Ingram倚在Finch的办公桌边：“不是所有人都 像我们一样能衣食无忧。”Finch不可置否地扁扁嘴，Nathan笑着替他从办公室门口的衣帽架上取下他的西装外套：“自从Dillinger死后你家里就没有奴隶了，我知道你不喜欢有人，但很多事你做也不方便。据说这一批质量都挺好，我跟他们说过了，把人带到一层大厅来，你连公司大门都不用出。”“我还真该感谢你的体贴，Nathan.”Finch自知无奈地站起身接过外套，和Nathan一起下楼。</p><p>电梯里他就想好了，推说不合适，谁也不要就行了，Nathan无法强迫他，Finch瞥了一眼好友的侧脸，反正永远都是Nathan妥协。</p><p>电梯门打开，秘书向他们走来，递给Nathan一个写着所有奴隶代称和信息的文件夹，Nathan接过后并没有交给Finch，而是随着Finch向大厅石砖地上一排跪着的奴隶走去。</p><p>奴隶们都只穿了单衣，光着脚，双手反剪在身后被粗麻绳捆着，低头盯着石砖的花纹。实话说，有机会进到这栋建筑里来已经是在寒风天里保证不被冻死的好运气，如果遇上好心人保不齐还能施舍一顿饭。</p><p>Finch皱着眉睨着这一排跪在地上的奴隶和他们身下石砖上融化的雪水：“都没有人清理一下么？”穿着厚皮草的奴隶贩子走上前来点头哈腰给他赔笑：“您知道，这大雪天的，总是免不了……”Finch摆摆手不想再听，他又走近了两步，皮鞋却一点都没有踩上融化的雪水，他面前的是个男人，即便跪着还是能看出他身量高大。黑发被剃得很短，鬓角发白，水滴因他低着头而从脸上落下来，有一滴砸在了Finch黑皮鞋的鞋面上。Finch回头向Nathan抬起嘴角：“质量好？”</p><p>奴隶贩子听到了，绕过来从后面给了那奴隶一脚：“水都滴到主人鞋上了！”那奴隶低低呻吟了一声，身子缩了缩，在雪水上窝得更小心，可奴隶贩子这一脚还是让他的身子一晃，头上身上的水又飞溅了几滴在Finch的鞋面和裤脚上。“妈的！”奴隶贩子骂了一声，从口袋里抽出一条短鞭就想抽那奴隶，被秘书喝住了：“你管教不力，不要脏了我们这里。”奴隶贩子才收了手点头哈腰地道歉，还是用脚尖顶了顶那奴隶的背在身后的手：“给主人舔干净！”</p><p>奴隶顿了顿，低下头舔上了Finch的鞋面，唇将那几滴水包着，舌尖舔过卷走了那几滴从他脸上滴落的雪水。奴隶唇舌的热量透过小牛皮传到Finch脚上，奴隶低下头后Finch看到奴隶尖尖的发尾贴在他后脖颈上，更多的雪水顺着发尾聚到他脖子上。</p><p>Finch弯下了腰，膝盖碰到了奴隶的头发，他伸手托起了那个刚刚将唇舌离开他高档皮鞋的奴隶的脸颊。奴隶顺着他的动作抬眼看着他，浓密的睫毛像蝶翼从那双灰蓝近灰绿的眼睛上展开，鼻梁高挺，雪水正从他鼻尖上的凹陷里滑上他的薄唇，大概是太痒，奴隶无意识地伸出舌尖从唇上卷走了那滴雪水。Finch指尖下的皮肤冰凉，即便已经在温暖的大厅里跪了这么久，他的身上还是冷的。</p><p>Nathan适时地从后面凑近Finch，文件夹翻到这奴隶的那一页，递到Finch眼前，Finch拿开了放在奴隶脸上的手，接过文件。“John……”Finch念出了他的名字，奴隶应他：“Yes.”声音低沉喑哑。Finch没有理会看了下去，曾效力于某机构，因为多次任务失败而遭受刑求，判罚失去自由身，贬为奴隶。Finch“啪”的一声合上文件夹，这一声在大厅里被放大成近似皮鞭破空的响声，奴隶们都下意识颤抖，包括John。“John.”Finch又叫了一声他的名字，奴隶抬起头来，一双眼睛看不出什么神采，脸上也没有表情。像个布娃娃，Finch想。“怎么样？”Nathan问他：“就这个吧，看着还行。”Finch又看了一眼这一排奴隶脚下那一滩雪水失去了耐心：“行了行了，就这个吧。”说完转身就走，Nathan示意秘书去和奴隶贩子交接，也跟着了Finch一起进了电梯，他们谁都没再看那奴隶一眼。</p><p>——</p><p>在纽约的风雪里开车一直是Finch不那么喜欢的事情，尤其是他回家后看到在大门和室内门中间的隔热间里跪着的John之后心情更差了。John显然已经被清洗过且换了一身干净的衣服，但手还是被缚在身后，只不过从粗麻绳换成了普通手铐，钥匙圈被他自己叼在嘴上。Finch想给秘书打电话，但John既然到他家里了，这肯定是Nathan安排的。</p><p>Finch皱了皱眉想不出自己究竟为什么买了他，更想不出自己现在需要奴隶做什么，但John一直跪在这里不是个办法——他下午还签了一份秘书拿过来的关于John的契约，他甚至连支票是多少钱都想不起来了。“把你自己解开，站起来。”John看着他，没有动作，Finch头更大了，又重复了一遍：“把你自己解开。”John这才张口让钥匙落在地上，跪行了几步沉下肩膀捡起钥匙解开手铐晃晃悠悠地站起来，手铐仍规规矩矩地连同钥匙握在手里。“不需要这个。”Finch从他手里拿过手铐，随手丢进了隔热间的垃圾桶。</p><p>“进屋。”Finch示意他和自己一起进入温暖的室内，John的眼睛慢慢眨了眨似乎在消化这个信息。完了，Finch想，这奴隶有点傻。他叹了口气想推门，却发现John赶在他前面一步吃力地替他推开了室内门，摇摇晃晃地跟在他身后进了客厅。</p><p>Finch想起刚才摁在室内门上的手腕上粗麻绳的勒痕皱起眉：“腿又怎么了？”John不说话，只是摇摇头。Finch翻了个白眼抬手指了指通向地下室的奴隶房的房门，但顿了顿又变了方向，指着客厅里的次卧：“那以后就是你的房间，附带浴室。房间里有很多药，不要再让我看到你身上的伤。”他转身上楼，在楼梯上指了指客厅边上他的私人厨房：“我喜欢安静，不要来打扰我，饿了就自己去厨房找吃的。”</p><p>恻隐之心吗？Finch躺在床上，在他的人生中第一次想到这个词。那和他毫无关系，只是这个奴隶——Finch的脚面仿佛感到一阵暖意——反正次卧空着，如果他需要奴隶，那是更方便的地方。Finch忽然好奇这个奴隶在做什么，他从床头柜上取了笔记本，打开了次卧的摄像头。</p><p>床上竟然空着，被褥整齐。Finch心头无名火起，这个奴隶究竟知不知道自己的身份，看来手铐还是很——他愣住了，这个奴隶正缩在床脚边的木地板上，一条手臂压在头下，另一条手臂抱着自己的肩，手腕上缠了几圈纱布，他宽松的裤脚因他的动作而褪到了膝盖上方，Finch这才看到他的膝盖处一大片淤青。</p><p>Finch想了想，在睡衣外套了一件厚外套，走下了楼，一把推开了客厅次卧的房门，惊醒了蜷缩在地上的人。</p><p>客厅的光落到他迷茫的眼里，眼前只有一个逆光的人影，他大惊失色双臂抱紧了自己的头，又不断向后缩，直到“咚”的一声在床头柜上磕出一声巨响。Finch被他搞出来的响动吓了一跳，“啪”地按开了次卧的灯，John这才慢慢看清眼前的人，手臂缓缓放下抱在胸前。Finch原是来责备他的，但此刻John的眼里充满了恐惧，Finch也不想多说，只是不耐烦地挥挥手：“我相信我不需要教你床是做什么用的。”John仍然窝在床头柜边一言不发，眼里似乎蓄了泪。“不要浪费我的耐心，快去睡觉。”John这才说了他们相遇以来最长的一句话：“我在睡觉。”Finch更加恼火了：“我需要可以工作的奴隶，不是摆在家里的玩偶。”停顿了几秒，John乖乖地道了歉，在Finch的注视中爬上了床，缩进了被子。</p><p>Finch转身出去把次卧的门关好回了自己的房间，想了想还是又看了一眼次卧的摄像头，嗯，这次很乖。他满意地想合上电脑，手指顿了顿又将次卧的暖风调高了几度才关上电脑安心地沉沉睡去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第二天Finch刚醒来就闻到一股玉米的清香，他以为是他的管家机器想给他换换花样，于是在洗漱的时候向机器确认了一下自己最近的营养摄入状态，机器表示他最近摄入均衡，除了压力过大与睡眠质量太差这些老毛病以外基本问题不大，没有更换日常餐的必要。</p><p>直到Finch到了餐厅才发现问题出在那个他昨天花了点小额备用金买回来的奴隶身上——手里。John缠着纱布的手正把清香的黄油玉米粒倒进一个大圆盘，圆盘上已经放了一块粗粮饼，两根低盐煎香肠和切块的新鲜苹果。John一回身身看到Finch已经站在餐桌边，吓了一跳，Finch看到他手里的圆盘颤一下，差点把玉米粒颠出来，但John还是稳住了，圆盘和餐具被稳稳端到Finch面前，John替他拉开餐椅，之后垂着手退到一边。</p><p>这一餐虽不是Finch常常吃的，但都很对他口味，他揩了揩嘴角，John上前来收空盘的时候，Finch开口了：“John.”“Yes, Sir.”“叫我Mr. Finch.”“Yes, Mr. Finch.”Finch原想问他早餐是谁叫他做的，但John伸手的时候他脑子里只想着John手腕上的纱布似乎已经渗了血，于是他脱口而出：“你没有换药？”John收盘子的手顿住了，但很快就灵巧地从他面前端走了盘子，转身走向了吧台后面的灶台，几乎是躲在了那里。</p><p>“回答我，John，相信我，你不想为你的沉默付出不必要的代价。”“Mr. Finch.”这次他没有以沉默相对，喑哑的声音从灶台后绕出来回到他身边：“我还没有换药。”“去洗个澡，然后提上药箱回客厅里见我。”Finch抬起眼睛看着John，他的睫毛在眼前抖了抖，眼睛翳在睫毛垂下时的阴影里，他应了Finch一声回到了自己的房间 。</p><p>Finch坐在客厅的沙发上取出笔记本嘱咐管家机器依照John的尺寸定几套新的衣物和鞋子——John从他的房间里找出的衣服太小，衣袖只堪堪遮住手肘，裤脚也只能盖过小腿，John干脆没有穿鞋，Finch不想因此责备他，只是又把地暖调高了一点。</p><p>John的衣服和他同时回到客厅来，高大的男人发梢还带着水汽，缩在另一套小号的衣服里，手里提着药箱，站在他面前的地毯上，Finch这才看清他手腕上几乎是新伤叠着旧伤，Finch甚至认出了不同粗细的麻绳和铁丝留下的痕迹：“他们又开始用荆棘捆奴隶了？去年春天通过的法案不是规定了绳子和手铐的规格吗？”John不说话，Finch忽然想起昨晚他走进John的房间时John眼里的恐惧：“你被转了几个人？”“我需要为前任主人保密。”Finch冷笑一声：“忠诚有时候是最没有用的东西，我相信你对此深有体会，Mr. Reese，这是你常用的名字吧？”</p><p>John的表情终于变了，眼里的诧异和警惕几乎让他站不稳：“我……”Finch抬手阻止了他接下来的话：“我知道关于你的所有事情，但我无意要挟你。”“我也没有什么好失去的。”John苦笑了一声。“话虽如此，”Finch抬头盯着他的眼睛：“You’re here now, and you belong to me. ”*John再次以沉默相对，Finch笑笑，示意John把药箱放在茶几上：“我无意虐待你，更不赞同你的自毁倾向，希望你明白。”“Mr. Finch.”John只唤了他的名字作为回应。</p><p>“现在，给自己换药，你的尺码的衣服在那边沙发上。”Finch站起身整了整衣领走向车库，推开门又倒回来看了他一眼：“还有一件事，Mr. Reese，你不是我的管家机器，你得吃饭。”</p><p>*来到这里，你就属于我了。电影Escape Plan典狱长（由John Reese的表演者饰演）台词。</p><p>——</p><p>Nathan狠狠地锤着Finch的办公室沙发扶手懊悔不已：“怪我！怎么就让你把一个特工领回家了！我以为最多是个私人雇佣兵什么的……不行不行，我去找那个奴隶贩子，把人退了！或者趁早把他卖了！”“那也不必。”Finch笑着把手机倒扣在桌上，掩住了家里的监控视频，John已经换了衣服，正在厨房里忙碌做晚饭。“你是不知道危险！”Nathan急得跳脚：“Snow你记得吧？Mark Snow，他不就是被他的奴隶，那个黑发女人，杀掉的吗？我跟你说，绝对不行，你养他就是引狼入室，半夜被他拧断脖子都不知道。”“机器会知道的。”Finch平静地回答。“机器？你真指望你的赛博管家能在他拧断你脖子的时候做点什么？瞬间3D打印出一个身体拦住他？”Finch哭笑不得：“John不会的。”“电子手铐。”Nathan不管不顾地把一样东西拍在Finch桌上：“电击功率我替你调大了，最强功率能瞬间击昏一匹马。”“他是人又不是马……这太夸张了吧。”</p><p>“必须给他戴上，不然我就去找奴隶贩子，告诉他这个人都不应该是奴隶，早该上电椅。”Finch踩在客厅里的地暖上，John站在他身后替他脱下大衣的时候，他脑子里还在想下午Nathan对他说的话。</p><p>电子手铐，没有这个必要，最多在Nathan来家里的时候……</p><p>“当啷”一声打乱了他的想法，他回头看到John神色僵硬地抱着他的大衣，眼睛却盯着地上的那一对电子手铐。他还没说话，John已经弯下腰捡起了从他大衣里掉出来的手铐，语气温顺，没有丝毫变化：“Mr. Finch，晚饭已经做好了。”说完转身去了衣帽间，没有把电子手铐还给他。</p><p>Finch只来得及想John第一天来就把家里的格局摸得很熟，John已经从衣帽间里出来了，见他仍站在原地，也停在了离他不远的地方。</p><p>Finch一时不知该如何解释，只好暂时放下这个话题，走到餐桌前，想着叫他把那对手铐收起来，家里来客人了再戴上也可以，他不强求。却在John为他拉开餐椅时看到了压在John手腕白纱布上的那对手铐。另Finch没想到的是，这对电子手铐显然经过不止加大电压一种改装，它们内侧各伸出了一个金属尖端，因被戴上而嵌在皮肉里，钩着手腕处的神经，这是为家居奴隶——不需要搬重物、常常在饲主身边伺候的奴隶——设计的。</p><p>晚饭John做了炖牛尾，放在一个大铸铁锅里，John把铸铁锅端上餐桌的时候手腕不受控制地颤抖，Finch看到纱布上又渗出了血——这次是从金属尖端扎进去的地方渗出来的——但铸铁锅还是被轻轻地放在了他面前。</p><p>Finch紧抿着双唇，几乎是拧着眉毛吃完了这顿饭，他没什么胃口，锅里还剩大半，John来收空碗的时候顿了顿，什么都没说。</p><p>“Mr. Reese，”Finch还是叫住了他：“我会把那对手铐取下来，我向你道歉，那绝不是我的本意。”John的嘴角微微翘起，但他漂亮的眼里毫无笑意：“没关系的，Mr. Finch，更糟的我也经历过。”Finch无奈决定放弃争论，直接使用命令：“我坚持。另外，Mr. Reese，我今早让你吃饭绝不是让你一天只吃粗粮面包。”John的睫毛再次垂下来盖住他的眼睛，Finch看不清他的表情，但他接着说：“锅里的炖牛尾，也应该是你的晚饭。”</p><p>他知道这很疯狂，Nathan如果听到他刚才说了什么肯定会认为他有毛病，饲主和奴隶吃一样的菜？“天下没有这样的饲主，更没有这样的奴隶！”他都能想象到Nathan会在他耳边怎么说。</p><p>John也是这么认为的，他在厨房呆愣着不知道该怎么办，Finch叹口气：“餐具，你随便用吧。”John不知所措地挑了半天，才从橱柜里拿出一个看起来最朴素的白瓷碗。但就在他接触到瓷碗的一瞬间，电子手铐毫无预兆地电击了他，Finch此时在客厅打电话，他紧咬住嘴不敢出声，紧紧攥着白瓷碗。</p><p>电击逐渐加强，他手上失了力气，白瓷碗砸在厨房的瓷砖地上碎成了几片，他也支撑不住摔倒在了碎瓷片上，瓷片割破了Finch为他定的西装裤的裤脚，划破了他的脚踝。</p><p>Finch刚刚给私人医生打完电话就听到“当啷”一声响，他跑到厨房发现John倒在地上，蜷着身体，干净的衬衣被冷汗浸透，嘴角已经被咬出了血，仅有几不可闻的压抑的呻吟。</p><p>“天……John，我很抱歉，我不知道……”“Mr. Finch……”John抬眼望着他，那双蓝绿色的眼里此刻只有被剧痛折磨出的泪光和哀求的神色。Finch迅速掏出手机给管家机器下指令切断手铐的电源，却发现机器根本没有手铐的权限，入侵还需要时间。Finch不再犹豫，取了工具箱回来，戴上绝缘手套跪在John身边，把John的手腕挪到自己腿上的绝缘垫上，抽了一把最趁手的工具撬开了手铐的焊点，切断了这一边的电源。</p><p>这被证实是当晚最错误的决定，之一。</p><p>电子手铐似乎感应到了暴力拆卸，它毫不犹豫地瞬间加大了另一边的电压。John身体猛地一颤，压抑的呻吟变成了一声痛呼。但万幸的是机器终于侵入了手铐的权限，结束了对John的折磨。John仍然浑身发抖，手腕处的白纱布已经被渗出的血浸透又被汗水稀释，Finch跪着向前挪了一点距离，把膝盖上的绝缘垫撤走，让John把头放在自己膝盖上，John梗着脖子不愿意，但实在无力挣扎，还是枕了上去。</p><p>Finch的体温透过昂贵的西装裤布料温暖了他的脸，正摘了手套用更加昂贵的衬衣袖口替他擦汗的Finch甚至因为担心划到他的脸而扯下了袖扣，也毫不在意他脸上的汗水正在浸湿他的西装裤。</p><p>剧痛和饥饿仿佛在一瞬间消失了，这是我的安全之地吗，这将是我的安全之地吗？John闭上眼睛迷迷糊糊地想，忽然被一声“Mr. Finch！”的呼唤吓得又是一抖，Finch一边轻轻拍着他的肩背安抚他一边回应那声呼唤：“Dr. Tillman，不好意思这么晚把你叫来。”Dr. Tillman把一个巨大的药箱放在他们旁边，仔细检查了一下John的手腕：“天……”他们商议后把John扶回了他的床上，Finch坐在他的一边，用工具撬开了电子手铐的尖端，把一边手铐卸了下来，Dr. Tillman立刻拆开了纱布，清创并重新包扎。另一边也如法炮制，但很快他们就发现了John身上的其他伤口，处理好之后又发现还有没处理过的伤口。</p><p>Dr. Tillman离开时药箱几乎空了，尽管处理的过程因John的顺从和配合而意外地顺利——John最多只是哼哼几声——她也和Finch约定隔天会再来，毕竟John身上新旧伤太多，有些需要长期处理和照顾，Finch都一一应了。</p><p>这是他第一次见到John几乎所有的伤疤。其中包括他右肩上的弹痕，确认弹痕的一瞬间Finch仿佛终于确认了一件最重要的事情，之前在那件事情里只有一双漂亮的，蓝绿色的眼睛。</p><p>没有人能忘掉那双眼睛，而在这晚后他想自己可能也无法忘掉John身上的伤痕。</p><p>John从脚踝到手腕全都被裹上了新绷带，整个房间里充斥着伤药的味道，他坐在John的床边，看着John紧皱的眉头和闭紧的眼睛上轻颤的睫毛，叹了口气。</p><p>John忽然睁开了眼睛，直直地盯着他：“我打碎了你的碗。”声音喑哑，语气却很真诚。Finch哭笑不得：“你怎么还在想这个？是饿了吗？”John没有回答他，而是自顾自地说：“她不知道我是谁。”“你是她的病人，Mr. Reese，我偶尔也是，只不过最近你一直都会是。”Finch低声回答，John嘴角翘了翘，眼里还是笑意全无。</p><p>Finch不理会他，把他扶起来靠在软枕上，但John因倔强而不肯接他递过去的水杯的吸管（“我只是个奴隶。”）还是把他激怒了：“你应该认清现状。”他干巴巴地说：“我尽量尊重你，但希望你明白这是互相的。”John冷冰冰地看了他一眼，自暴自弃般地从他手里夺过杯子仰头喝光了里面的水，Finch眼见他的手腕因承受不住如此剧烈的运动而颤抖：“给我戴上手铐，允许我吃饭又电击我，这是你的‘尊重’？”Finch气得几乎要砸杯子：“手铐是你自己戴上的！”John似乎还想争辩什么，但他只是张了张口，沉默弥漫在房间里。“我很抱歉，Mr. Finch，我会为我今晚的言行领受任何惩罚。“John闭上了眼睛，不再说话。</p><p>Finch站起来转身出门，但关门前还是转回来：“Mr. Reese，请你好好休息——我希望你理解我这句话的意思，包括躺下睡觉。不要用你的自毁倾向惩罚自己，”他的声音低了下去，不知是在说给谁听，“那对我来说也与酷刑无异。”</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nathan的道德观和原作里差了太多，我理解并认同这个差距，原作里Nathan是最早打破hegemony的人，也是引导Finch走向拯救号码的人，但本作里因剧情需要，只是将台词挪到了Nathan Ingram身上，可以认为是Nathan Ingram“扮演”了本作里的Nathan（即OOC），并不代表原作中的Nathan是这样。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>当夜Finch睡得很少，凌晨时分他实在睡不着，又起身去检查了一下John的房间——只是看看纱布有没有被挣开——他这么骗自己。多亏Dr. Tillman给John注射的小剂量安定，John睡得很沉，房门外透进来的灯光落在John的胸口，伤药亮晶晶地在他的胸口上泛着光。Finch望着John向一侧偏过去的脖颈，颈侧软骨撑起几个细小的凹陷。Finch挪开了眼睛，他知道那上面曾经落下领带、项圈甚至绳索，铁链的痕迹。他忽然发现John的手紧紧攥着被子。“噢……这个麻烦精。”为了不让他的手腕再遭受无妄之灾，Finch一边腹诽一边小心翼翼地把被子从他手心里扯出来，却忍不住抚上那一块被攥出褶皱的温热布料。John忽然动了动，吓得Finch缩回了手，不敢再留，轻手轻脚地从John的房间里撤出来，临睡前重新和管家机器确认了John的房间的温度和湿度，定了几套抗菌的床单和被子，又定了之后几天由附近餐厅专门做的适合John恢复的餐点。</p>
<p>Finch醒得比平常晚一些，他醒来第一件事就是确认John的房间的情况，出乎意料，John竟然不在房间里，被褥也被整理过，就在他疑惑之际管家机器发来了一张实时监控的截图，是John换了一身干净衬衣立在他房门口的照片。他忍着把John拷在床上锁在那间屋里的冲动拉开了房门：“Mr. Reese，我相信……”“早安，Mr. Finch。”</p>
<p>没有什么冲击比得上清早的阳光落在这双正直直望着他的眼睛里。但Finch努力平稳呼吸使自己的理智不要动摇：“你在做什么？”John的嘴角翘起，声音近乎海妖一般摄人心魄：“噢，如您所见，我在做我的工作——为您效劳，奉献一切。”内容沉重语气却又轻巧，他说这话的时候那双漂亮的眼睛没有一点波澜。</p>
<p>“好吧，Mr. Reese，”Finch看着他叹了口气，把自己的手机递了过去：“这部手机里是我的数字管家，机器，它会引导你做你的工作。”John一脸不满，但还是接过手机乖乖回答：“我知道了。”“很好，”Finch见John如此配合不由露出了满意的笑容：“你今天的工作就是，去楼下吃为你送来的营养餐，以及在不吃饭的时间关注你的伤口，及时报告机器。”</p>
<p>“另外，尽管适当锻炼有助于你恢复，”Finch在出门前叮嘱他：“如果你站的时间太久机器会警告你——但不会通过电击。”John在将近一年的时间里第一次吃过一顿丰盛的饱饭后握着Finch的手机反反复复查看，这只是一部普通的智能手机，里面没有任何Finch的个人资料——机器大概在这部手机被他接过前就删掉了里面所有的东西，还备份了另一部——只有机身上一点细小的划痕提醒他这部手机是使用过的。</p>
<p>手机在他手心里发烫，他又想起了昨晚Finch透过西裤贴在他脸上的温度。Finch对任何一个人——奴隶——都这么好吗。是Finch养尊处优惯了见不得人吃苦吗。他抬起手腕闻了闻纱布下的药味，这怎么算得上酷刑，但他仿佛确实是脆弱了。坎大哈十六个小时的电刑都没让他说出自己的名字，昨晚却只是被手铐电了电就委屈地冲他的饲主（那个可以对他做一切的人）嚷嚷起来了。</p>
<p>摆正自己的位置，他警告自己，你为他做任何事是因为你“应该”为他做任何事，而不是你愿意，你没有任何“愿意”的权利。</p>
<p>接连几天都是如此，他按照机器的要求每天吃营养餐（竟然还做得很好吃），Dr. Tillman大概两天来一次给他换药，他们偶尔闲聊几句，但Dr. Tillman从没问过他是谁，为什么在这里。他看到自己身上的伤恢复得越来越快，旧日的疤痕因昂贵的药膏逐渐消失，在Dr. Tillman要求的范围内做一些复健。他在机器要求的时间休息、起床，尽管有时能听到门廊和房间里的一步重一步轻的脚步声，他却很少能见到Finch。他从不主动问，他没有这样的权利，尽管偶尔，只是很偶尔，他会想Finch在做什么，是熬夜工作，还是在公司和那位金色头发的男人在一起加班。</p>
<p>他叹了口气站起身，机器允许他自由活动，没有给他任何指示，也没有带给他Finch的消息。</p>
<p>“忠诚有时候是最没有用的东西。”他默念着，百无聊赖地在Finch的大宅子里转圈，开始只是在一层的房间，发现机器没有给他任何警告后又上了楼，在二层的走廊转了转，随手推开一扇门。</p>
<p>不出所料。John望着那一屋子的书撇撇嘴，一个书架一个书架地浏览，没找到什么特别或有趣的东西。他人生自从反反复复打架、被打、留校查看被迫选择入伍后就再也没有什么机会读书。</p>
<p>但他在书房的角落里找到了一台影碟机，又在影碟机下的木柜里找到了一些蓝光碟片，他随便挑了一张新版的《基督山伯爵》*，看得兴致缺缺。</p>
<p>Finch这些天都在忙，新的系统上线之前需要进行最后的复核与debug；他又重新加强了一下管家机器的某些功能，Nathan甚至略带嘲讽地开玩笑：“机器学习机器学习，让你的机器自己学习就行了，我不知道这世上还有什么人工智能比你的管家更能干。”Finch白他一眼：“我发现机器在营养学方面还有疏漏，之前样本太少。”Nathan隐约察觉出不对，他走到Finch身后，随便拽了一把椅子：“Harold，你跟我说实话，那个奴隶，怎么回事？”Finch转过身严肃地看着Nathan：“几年前我们因为一套内部程序被黑客攻击的事情你还记得吗？”“啊，记得，最后还是CIA派人来才把我们带出去。”“是的。”Finch严肃地盯着Nathan。“……不会吧？”Nathan眯起眼睛向后靠了靠：“你那个小奴隶，叫什么来着，不是一直出海外任务吗？什么时候境内的事也轮得上他管了。”Finch把一叠资料递给Nathan：“那段时间他海外的任务的接线出了问题，连累他调回境内受审，他当时就在纽约。”Nathan在资料上扫了一眼：“那次也有好多人，有特工还有特警，Detective Carter不还带了人来？也不至于吧。”Finch摇摇头：“这不一样。”“好吧，Harold，”Nathan站起来伸了个懒腰：“上学的时候我就拗不过你，你自己多小心。”</p>
<p>回到家时客厅的灯暗着，Finch绕了一圈没有找到John，抬头发现楼上书房的木门半掩。</p>
<p>他轻轻推开书房的门，在影碟机前的沙发上找到了已经睡着的John，电影不知已自动循环了几遍，John却睡得很沉。头枕在一边的扶手上，因为无法伸展身体而把膝盖搭在另一边，西装裤脚因此而褪上去，露出了黑袜子上的小腿。Finch轻轻碰了碰，果真冰凉。他下楼找了一条羊绒毛毯回来给John盖上，小心地把毛毯的边缘塞进John的肩膀和沙发靠背间的缝隙。</p>
<p>John的睫毛抖了抖，灰蓝色的眼睛从睫毛下慢慢露出来，荧幕发出的光落在他眼里，映出了一层雾气，他动了动，从嗓子里哼了一声。视线清晰后才意识到几天没见的饲主站在他身边，他翻身爬起来想道歉，却看到Finch正似笑非笑地看着电影，听到他醒来的动静转回脸看了他一眼：“Mr. Reese.”</p>
<p>电影里参加自己情人与仇人的儿子的生日宴的基督山伯爵正在替缺席的父亲说祝酒辞，明晃晃的大厅把Finch的眼睛映得像是一汪水一样蓝。</p>
<p>不是水……John迷迷糊糊地想，是一条河，是他家乡的Puyallup河**——夏天涨潮时他和朋友偷偷下河摸鱼，天色和远方的雪山映在河里；他们一边笑一边把水溅起来，水花又映着天色——就是这么蓝。</p>
<p>“Mr. Reese.”Finch又唤了他一声才把他从回忆中唤醒，他急急站起身，又手忙脚乱地捡起从他腿上滑落的毛毯——他从不这样毛躁：“Mr. Finch……很抱歉，我睡着了。“</p>
<p>“不必道歉，这些天你很好地完成了你的工作，除了今天没有按时吃晚饭。”Finch笑笑，指了指屏幕里的基督山伯爵：“他长得有点像你。”John其实在伯爵入狱前就已经睡过去了，他根本没有细看伯爵的长相，Finch提了他才认认真真地端详了一番，刚想发表意见，却意识到自己已然失去了自由意志，包括认为这位电影里的伯爵比他幸福得多所以不像的权利，他张张口，对着Finch平静的眼神，复述了Finch的话：“是的，Mr. Finch，他长得有点像我。”Finch挑挑嘴角，没有露出任何失望的表情：“请尽快下楼吃晚饭吧。”</p>
<p>John回到餐厅的时候发现自己的晚饭甚至比Finch的还要丰盛，而他坚持认为自己不该和饲主同时用餐而不肯上桌，直到Finch再一次黑着脸命令他，他才先为Finch拉开了椅子，才百般不情愿地坐下。</p>
<p>我才不是受虐狂，John边吃边想，我只是不能欠他。想到这里他突然笑了，他没有欠Finch任何事情，毕竟Finch拥有他，他的一切；Finch可能也有别的奴隶，Finch可以对任何人都这样好，而他，除了那些转瞬一刻的温暖——他再次想起了Finch温热的体温和毛毯盖在他身上的热度——什么都没有。他警告自己，不要把这些当作理所应当，遇到Finch前的日子才是常态，你罪孽深重，你不配得到这些。</p>
<p>不要。</p>
<p>不要再回去了。</p>
<p>宁可死掉也不要。</p>
<p>好痛。好痛好痛。</p>
<p>冷。好冷。</p>
<p>有没有酒？</p>
<p>Jessica？</p>
<p>宁可死掉。</p>
<p>他手里的叉子“当啷”一声摔在桌上，惊了坐在餐桌对面的Finch：“Mr. Reese？”见他浑身颤抖，灰蓝色的双眼里盈满了泪，Finch吓了一跳：“怎么了？是伤口痛得厉害吗？”他看着这个戴着眼镜满身书卷气的男人，雾蒙蒙的眼睛让他看不清Finch的表情。他走到Finch身边，试探着伸手想抓那人的手，意外地，被妥帖地接住了，Finch托着他受伤的手腕，又向后挪了挪，让他的手腕垫在自己的手心里，手指贴着他的小臂。</p>
<p>Finch的手很温暖。“Mr. Reese.”Finch的声音很温柔，John低头看着Finch的西装裤，不自主地跪了下来，把脸贴在了Finch的膝上——还是很暖。Finch僵硬了一下，但很快换了姿势，让John把身体紧贴在他的小腿上，手指隔着白衬衣摩挲着John的小臂，另一只手把自己椅背上搭着的昂贵西装扯下来随手包成了团，示意John把膝盖压在上面：“你腿上还有淤青……天爷。”</p>
<p>John跪在Finch五位数的西装外套上，身体贴着Finch的小腿，手臂被Finch托着，他久违地感到了安全，尽管昨夜Finch带回来的手铐电击了他，但此刻Finch没有拒绝他。</p>
<p>他们彼此都觉得很烫。</p>
<p>John觉得Finch的体温很烫，他在渴望这样的温度，尽管会在他的心里烙下印记，甚至灼伤他。Finch腾出一只手慢慢抚过John的肩背，在他右肩的弹痕处流连，John的眼泪滴在他腿上，渗进了他的西装裤。John的眼泪很烫。Finch回想起多年前那双美丽的蓝眼睛——他在重新遇到John之前都分不清究竟是蓝还是绿——没有想到从这双眼里流出的泪会这么烫，几乎灼伤他。</p>
<p>“Mr. Finch.”John嗓音黏黏腻腻，似乎带了哭腔，唤他的名字也是千回百转，与调情无异的语气听得他耳根一红。“……John.”他的指尖擦过了John鬓角的灰发，John在听到了自己的名字后贴在他小臂上的手忽然握紧，低声喃喃自语。Finch吃痛，但忍着没有发出任何声音。</p>
<p>Finch安抚般地摸了摸伏在他腿上的John，John才慢慢松开手，他才发现Finch手臂上留下了浅红的指痕。他仰起脸来看着Finch，声音含糊：“我……”“没事的，”Finch笑着摸摸他的眉眼：“没事的，John，你很累了，去休息吧。”John还想说什么，但Finch给他下的命令是回房休息，他认为自己实在不应该再留下，他把话咽下去，借着Finch托在他手臂上的力量站起来回了客房。</p>
<p>腿上似乎还残余着John的体温，Finch拽了拽西裤，发出了难耐的叹息——他确信刚才听到的John的呓语是“宁可死掉”。</p>
<p>如果John这么不愿意待在这里——他怎么可能愿意——他可以还给John自由、再给他足够的钱让他在世界上任何一个角落都能安身立命。Finch不是没有计划过，机器正在为John准备第四个假身份和配套的资金源，这些身份足以迷惑任何一个怀疑和追杀John的机构。</p>
<p>只是他没想过会这么快。</p>
<p>原来不是恻隐之心，Finch纠正了自己的看法，是一厢情愿：买下了John才发现自己买他是因为这双眼睛；调查了John的身份后才想报恩。John会拥有自由，何止自由——他这样行走在黑暗中却永远都愿意将他人送往光明的人应得这世间一切美好的事物。Finch会给他一切他能给的，世间最美好的事物，从自由开始。</p>
<p>TBC</p>
<p>*新《基督山伯爵》2002：主角基督山伯爵由John Reese的演员饰演；片中饰演美赛迪斯（伯爵恋人）的演员在POI121中饰演了因家庭暴力而逃至纽约的Sarah Jennings.<br/>**Puyallup河：John Reese的家乡在Puyallup市，美国华盛顿州；Puyallup河沿城市流过，河的某个角度能看到Mount Rainier，山顶有积雪。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mr. Finch，请允许我为你做一切。请允许我成为你的一切。”Finch诧异地俯视着这个在大清早单膝跪在他房间门口穿着整齐的John。</p><p>“什么？”John的出现吓跑了他的困倦，Finch揉揉眼睛：“Mr. Reese，你这是做什么？”</p><p>“这简直像是被抛弃的忠犬骑士和新主人订立契约。”Nathan坐在Finch办公室的沙发上哈哈大笑：“他真是这么跟你说的？”Finch捂着脸用手肘撑着自己：“是啊……”“听着跟求婚差不多。”Nathan撇撇嘴：“我还以为你等他伤好之后要放他走呢，前几天我还因为这事儿替你跑腿。假身份都准备好了，你现在怎么办？”</p><p>Finch叹了口气。</p><p>John跪在他面前，脸上没有任何表情：“我发誓，Mr. Finch，即使我已无权请求，但这是我最后一次越矩——请让我成为你的一切，我可以是一切。你的棋子，你的代码，你的武器，你的盾牌，我是你最忠诚的仆役，也永远是你的奴隶。”他执起了Finch的一只手放在自己手心里：“所以……请让我留在你身边。”</p><p>“……恕我拒绝。”Finch弯腰凑近他，John看着那双蓝眼睛凑近呼吸几乎停滞：“你既然已经知道我打算让你走，就更不必这么说。”John绝望地闭上眼睛，Finch从他身边离开了很久，他仍然没有站起来。</p><p>当晚Finch把一叠护照和信用卡放在John的面前的时候，John正在坐在桌前拆纱布，Finch瞄到他手腕上的伤已经基本复原，只剩下一些印痕。“我知道你昨晚看到了，Mr. Reese.”Finch低声说：“所有身份都是干净的，你可以任意选一个。”John慢慢抬起头，蓝色的眼睛在灯光的映照下染了一层绿色，又泛了几点水光：“……Yes, Mr. Finch.”Finch别过脸去不再看他：“随之而来的，Mr. Reese，你也不再是奴隶，你自由了。”</p><p>许久之后恢复自由的John才说了第一句话：“Harold.”Finch来不及想为什么John知道他的名字，窒了一下：“……Mr. Reese，你在这里生活期间使用的所有东西你都可以带走，”Finch向John住了将近一月的客房挑挑眉：“你的衣服。”John却只是收起了桌上的护照和信用卡：“我习惯轻装简行。”</p><p>这是他们说的最后一句话。</p><p>Finch不知道那之后John去了哪里，尽管他可以知道——John带走了他送给他的那部手机，管家机器可以随时链接到那部手机上，只要他想，他可以知道John在哪里、可以听到John的声音，甚至可以打开摄像头。但他没有这么做。他只是定期维护这几个假身份，包括叮嘱管家机器定时向所有配套的银行账户里汇去足够的款项，但又不会太多惹人怀疑。</p><p>他觉得自己可以一直这么做，直到某一天他接到John的死讯。他确信，尽管自己比John年长几岁，John依然会因强烈的自毁倾向死在他前面，除非他哪一天猝死在电脑前，当然前提是他的赛博管家出了最大的bug，而每一刻都在监控他的生活状态的机器不会。</p><p>他不是没有动摇过：当John跪在他面前，托起他的手，他不是没想过答应他，让他留下来；尽管他知道前一天John在他的口袋里发现了他为John做的假身份证件，他从没有刻意隐瞒过；但他更清楚John为什么要留下来——John想死，想为了给过他一点温暖的自己而死，而他绝不能眼睁睁看着John这么做，他更不配John这样做。</p><p>但Finch仍然有一分私心期盼着John回来，出现在他的客厅、书房；和他一起出入IFT，他相信John可以胜任任何交给他的工作，数据或是金融都不算什么。如果John不乐意和数字打交道，他可以去做后勤，调试安保系统，他相信IFT几乎无价的机房需要John这样熟悉安防的人——他出于这一分的私心做了John的其中一个假身份：John Riley，经历与John真实的经历极其相似，出生自爱荷华州*某个小城市的军人，退伍后在警局从警员做到了警探，被Nathan发现后高薪聘请到IFT做安防经理。到目前为止John没有碰过这个身份，Finch也没有过多的期待，只是如果John想留在纽约，如果John还愿意踏进那个大厅——</p><p>但他只后悔，后悔没有把那一分私心扯碎。</p><p>*爱荷华州：John Reese角色的家乡在华盛顿州，爱荷华是Harold Finch的家乡，此处假身份的证件是Finch为了掩盖Reese的真实身份，也是起了私心，将他的家乡改成了爱荷华。</p><p>— —</p><p>John被绑在IFT副机房的立柱上，手腕被链在高处，磨出一片血痕和淤青，脚踝被塑料扎带绑着，使不上力。他垂着头，嘴角渗血，颧骨也在突突地跳着疼。肋骨上挨了几下，Finch为他定做的白衬衫已经被冷汗浸得几乎半透明，几个歹徒已经放弃用枪托打他的腰腹，他们不知从哪里割下来一段电缆当做皮鞭在机房里甩着玩，啪啪的破空声已经让他不由自主地颤抖。他的前胸忽然毫无预兆地挨了一下——和皮鞭光滑的边缘不同的是，粗麻绳缠着的电缆表皮更粗糙，仅仅这一下就撕破了他的衬衫，一条从肋骨到胸口的红痕贴在衬衫的破口，被他的汗水刺激着，又痒又痛。</p><p>“我再问你一遍，”歹徒一边看着从他口袋里掏出来的John Riley的驾照一边掐着他的下巴：“戴圆眼睛，个子不高的系统工程师的办公室在哪儿？”“这公司里的事情没人比我知道得多，”John看着面前的歹徒笑了，语气轻佻：“没有这个工程师。”</p><p>“查到了，头儿！”另一个歹徒从他们带来的笔记本前跳起来：“这安保经理存款多得够咱们花一辈子，这个级别的绝对知道服务器在哪儿！不然他就是那个程序员！”“你傻逼啊？”歹徒首领气得把手里的驾照甩在跟班的脸上：“他是程序员养的小白脸儿还差不多，动动你的狗脑，那程序员MIT的，这个傻大个明显是当过兵的，书都不会念几句，他能知道服他妈什么务器？你能吗？”</p><p>一滴水悬在他的鼻尖上，他不知道是汗还是血，他晃了晃头想让那滴水尽快掉下来，却没想到扯动了手腕上的铁链，手腕和肩膀叫嚣着又开始疼，他也有点站不住了，可膝盖刚弯了一点点，手腕被扯动得更厉害，他只好微微踮起了脚尖让手腕舒适一点。</p><p>歹徒又向他身上甩了一鞭。这次力气并不大，电缆划过了他衬衫下的伤口，但电缆被扯走的瞬间恰巧碰到了他的乳尖，他控制不住地抖了抖，乳尖挺立起来将衬衫顶得凸起一点。艳红的乳尖被冷汗浸透的衬衫摩擦着，因电缆而肿起的一条红痕又被汗水滑过，John咬着牙从鼻子里低低哼了一声。</p><p>“这他妈是个妙人儿。”歹徒笑着转了转手腕。</p><p>John紧咬着嘴唇，闭着眼，一瞬间想不起自己为什么到这里来。电缆破空的声音仍然打在他的身上，他却好像已经不在这里。他应当回到安全之地去。</p><p>一条河里映着雪山，那河真蓝……蓝得像一双眼睛。温暖的宽阔的大厅，他舔了那个人鞋上的雪水，当时只想万幸那个人的皮鞋没有擦鞋油，他的脸被抬起来，看到了一双眼睛——就是这双眼睛。那个人给他准备的床太软了，他开始整夜睡不好，但那个人晚上会常来看他，他装着自己睡熟，等那个人一遍遍地摸过他的眉眼，他的鼻尖，他的唇角，他想坐起来抱着那个人，他不敢。那个人给他准备的食物太丰盛了，他从前吃得很少，但那个人为他定了丰盛的餐点，“你现在还得吃药，所以得多吃点好的平衡一下”，他说得认真，仿佛吃药是世界上最痛苦的事情。他偶尔会等那个人睡下之后爬起来守在那个人的门外，他听Dr. Tillman提过，那个人的颈椎和腿有点毛病，经常在夜里疼，他希望可以为他做点什么。他故意睡在客厅的沙发上，皮鞋踩在扶手边缘，那个人没有责备他，只是把屋里的暖气调高。他在楼上的书房看着电影睡着了，那个人给他盖了毛毯，那个人问电影里的角色像不像他，他想的是，如果能在那个人身边待得更久，他就会更像。他趴在那个人的腿上，头发和耳朵被轻轻抚摸，像猫儿被舔了毛。“Mr. Reese.”他这么叫他。不，不要叫这个名字。</p><p>“John.” Yes, Mr. Finch.</p><p>“John.” Harold？</p><p>“John！我的天……”</p><p>Carter警探带着特警队冲进机房把歹徒压制住后，Fusco警探也带来了好消息——那些四散在大楼里寻找机房的歹徒也被抓住了。Finch进去的时候正看到Carter警探和几个特警把吊在立柱上的John放下来，John的上衣破损，即便手腕上的铁链已经拆了下来他的手还是以被捆绑的姿势僵着，Carter警探一边叫救护车一边把John交还到Finch怀里。John眉毛皱起，仿佛是被机房的顶灯晃了眼似的，睫毛如同无法飞起的蝴蝶奋力扇动翅膀似的颤抖了许久才慢慢睁眼：“Mr. Finch……”Finch长出了一口气，尽量小幅度地脱下了自己的羊绒外套给John盖上，又抽出了外套里塞的方巾给他擦汗：“John……天爷。”</p><p>当晚他在急救室里打着营养针和止痛药安安稳稳地睡了一觉，Finch忙完了口供后向Carter警探许诺等John稍微恢复，他们会尽早去警局录口供。第二天John醒来后Finch把他裹在一身黑色的羊绒大衣和绒帽里带回了家。</p><p>“我们……不去警局？”John坐在副驾，看Finch把车驶向与第八分局背道而驰的路上，有点紧张地摸摸自己手腕上的纱布。他的小动作没有逃过Finch的眼睛，他瞥了John一眼：“请不要碰你的伤口，Mr. Reese，不然它们发炎的速度会比我们到家的速度还要快。”John偷偷撇嘴，把手缩回了袖子里。</p><p>“一切如常，Mr. Reese，”Finch点了点客房的门：“伤好之前先住在这里。”John的表情可见地变糟，他坐在沙发上柔声细语地抬起湿漉漉的眼睛望着Finch：“之后呢？再次赶我走吗？如果是这样，我宁愿不要再回来。”“你误会了我的意思，你在楼上的房间已经收拾好了，你最近不适合经常上下楼。”Finch微微歪着头回望着他的眼睛，“还有一件事，Mr. Riley，”Finch忽然用他的假身份上的名字称呼他，吓得他一愣：“我对你这次的行为非常不满……”“……我很抱歉。”John垂下头回答。“你知道那些人在刑讯你的时候干了什么吗？”John摇摇头。“他们抓到了你，捏造了你的经历，把你，变成了奴隶放在暗网上。”John呆住了，他不知道该说什么，Finch有些得意地向他挑了挑眉：“我买下了你。”随即他正色道：“这次我不会再像上次一样温柔，你会为你的行为遭受惩罚，John.”</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NC17 || FR</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“唔……”John仰躺在Finch房间的大床上，眼睛被领带蒙住，上缘已被额汗打湿，那个人甚至还笑吟吟地拿了一条枣红一条深蓝问他想选哪个，“都是真丝喔。”他开始不知道真丝有什么意义，直到现在他睫毛数次从领带上刷过的时候也没有感到一点点刺痛，才真正意识到即便是惩罚，Finch仍然极疼惜他。</p><p>他被自己的想法吓了一跳，一时间又恍惚了，忽然埋在体内抵在敏感点一直在低频震颤的物件猛地蹦了一下，Finch低沉下去的嗓音从他陡然拔高的呻吟间钻进他的耳朵：“我警告过你了，不要分心。”“……嗯……我很抱歉，Mr. Finch.”他扯紧了箍着他的手腕的手铐（“是真皮的吗？”他这么问，只得到了Finch的哂笑，Finch为他戴上的时候他都没有觉得那皮子凉，甚至比他的体温还略高一点），扯得与床头相连的锁链一阵抖动，细小的金属碰撞声与Finch为他下的命令（“请忍耐，Mr. Reese，这是对你擅自行动的惩戒。”）叠在一起，他难耐地夹紧了后穴——他本无此意，但这么一动那东西掉得更深，在Finch眼里倒像是他认了错，主动往里推了推。</p><p>Finch果然发出了满意的低低的笑声，热源凑近他的脸，在他的唇角迅速留下奖励般的一吻，他仰起脸追上去，但卡在他喉结上的皮项圈限制了他的行动，他不满地再次挣扎起来，两只脚踝上和床尾拴在一起的锁链也叮咚作响。</p><p>“耐心点，Mr. Reese.”Finch语气越发沉静，手指划过他光裸的胸膛，在那一点边轻轻转圈，时轻时重。他难耐地挺起胸口，Finch的手却离开了，在他的大腿根轻轻摩挲，偶尔碰到发丛深处微凉的柔软褶皱或已经火热硬挺的青筋勃起，却一沾即走，绝不停留也绝不抚慰。</p><p>他觉得自己像一只脖子上戴了铃铛的猫，想被饲主抚摸却怎么蹭也得不到，只有铃铛叮叮当当寂寞地响。</p><p>“我要你为我忍耐，Mr. Reese，”Finch忽然爱怜地摸了摸他的脸，怕汗水湿了Finch的手，他想朝另一边偏过头去，却被扯住了项圈上拴的细链动弹不得，Finch的手滑过他的脸颊，脖子，停留在他的右肩，手指轻轻在他的肩胛骨上摩挲：“你已经受过太多的伤痛，我无意再施加任何，尽管我会乐于见到你的身上留下只属于我的痕迹。”</p><p>在接到机器的指令后就立在了车库门边等Finch回来，他照例为Finch脱下大衣，去厨房为Finch端了他花费两小时做的晚餐，随即单膝跪在餐桌边等Finch用餐结束后清理餐桌、厨房，在Finch日常的就寝时间前去书房送上半杯热牛奶。Finch把杯子放在桌上后他倾身上前去从Finch唇边舔掉牛奶渍，还不忘睁圆眼睛假装无辜盯着他的饲主的眼睛，余光瞥见饲主的耳朵泛红，并扬言要因他的僭越而严厉地责罚他。</p><p>双手被吊起，只有脚尖踮在地面。Finch站在他面前，手里的散鞭甩到他的胸口，又在扯动时舔到他的乳尖，挺立的乳尖和鞭痕在汗水的浸润下一起泛出诱人的艳红，Finch隔着皮手套揉搓他的乳尖，又将唇舌凑上来舔弄，唇将他的乳头包住，舌尖挑逗着他的乳尖，卷走乳尖上的汗水，手里的散鞭在他的大腿根处摩擦。</p><p>他跪趴在床边，腰下垫着软枕，后穴里半含着一颗不停振动的跳蛋，Finch一边拍打他的屁股一边加强或是减弱震幅，并责令他将那东西吞进去，不然不会停下。他的两片臀瓣已被折磨得肿胀不堪，又红又烫，轻轻碰一下似乎都会破口流出蜜液。可怜的跳蛋已经泛起一层晶亮的水光却仍在外面露了一截，他摆着腰温声软语断断续续地在拍击声和Finch的低沉呼吸声中恳求他帮帮自己，Finch斥责般重重地在他的屁股上补了几巴掌，却装作不经意地打在那颗折磨他许久的小东西上，在他的呻吟声里将东西碾在了他那一点。</p><p>只有少数几个人知道IFT的安防经理Mr. Riley居然是Mr. Finch的奴隶，他们窥见Riley在Finch办公室里的厚毛毯上跪着，领带将他的双手缚在身后，平时系紧的衬衣被解开两颗扣子，露出一只小巧的黑色皮项圈，皮项圈正面刻印着“H.F.”，字体没有烫金，偶尔反光时才隐约可辨，在他们看不到的衬衣和西裤的遮罩下，精巧的细绳索将他紧紧绑着，却因绳索在乳晕上摩擦而不敢挣扎。Finch坐在毛毯边的办公椅子上翘起一条腿，皮鞋尖在Riley已经顶起一段的西裤拉链上抵着，随着腿的动作鞋尖一翘一翘。Riley眼见已经跪不住，浑身颤抖，西裤又紧又薄，还将那团肉勒得浑圆挺翘，这一颤硬是将原本绷在臀瓣上的细绳滑进了臀缝中。Finch笑笑，抽出自己西装外套里的方巾塞进他嘴里，警告他时间还远远没到，而偷窥的人已经在悄声争辩究竟是“奴隶”还是“性奴”。</p><p>Finch满足了他。</p><p>他赤裸着仰躺在Finch的大床上，亲手解开了Finch的三件套，为他认认真真地做了一个口活。没有任何道具，Finch用手指沾着润滑液耐心地为他做扩张，一个指节一个指节埋进去，时不时地在那一点边缘滑动。直至他情动难耐，沾着薄汗，用喑哑的声音一遍遍地唤Finch的名字和姓，并胆大包天地没有加Mister，蒙了一层浅绿的蓝灰色眼睛已失了焦，Finch吻上那只眼的一瞬间挺身填满了他，他已分不清是自己更烫还是Finch更温暖，他夹着Finch的腰，由慢至快和他同时攀上顶峰，Finch的小腹上沾满了他溅上去的白浊，他的痕迹，他的味道，他将疲累的Finch环在胸前，Finch却将手臂架在他的肩上轻轻梳络他后脑的短发。</p><p>“噢……John……”Finch低沉的笑打断了他的遐想，他这才意识到下身的鼓胀感已经消失，只嗅到了一点荤腥。Finch摘下了蒙着他眼睛的领带，他慢慢睁开眼睛，Finch凑上来舔净了他眼角的泪痕：“这原本是惩戒的。你却硬生生享受了。”Finch的语气严肃，神情却温柔：“我希望你为我克制忍受，但也希望你为我动情、高潮。”他认真地为John清洁已经泥泞不堪的下体，又伸入两指从湿软的后穴中夹出了那个水色淋漓的东西放在一旁，解开了他脚踝和手腕上的皮圈后还反复确认没有留下新的伤痕，直到John实在无法忍耐一个咕噜爬起将他压进自己怀里——唯有此事与他的遐想并无二致——Finch轻拍他的肩背在他耳边低笑：“对你的惩戒结束了。”</p><p>John有些失望地在心里叹了口气，嘴上却生硬地回着：“Yes，Mr. Finch.”Finch摸摸他的头发站起来居高临下地俯视他：“你刚才失神的时候可不是这么叫我的。”Finch的手掌已经缠上了他仍未取下的项圈上的细链，轻轻一拽，John被迫仰起脸，只好眨眨眼故作无辜。Finch受不住他那双眼睛，挪得远了些才板着脸说：“你将为此受到惩罚，John.”“是因为我现在加了Mister，还是刚才没有？”John恃宠而骄似的懒洋洋地倚在床头，待Finch解开了链子，铁链从他的脖颈顺着他的胸口滑进下体的发丛，堆在那里。Finch不回答，嘴角却泛起笑意：“因你的质疑，下次会比这次更加严厉。”</p><p>John本想起身把床单换掉，却被Finch拦住了：“去洗澡，等一下去书房找我。”于是他扔下了床单，乖乖进了淋浴间。</p><p>他在热水柱下翻着手腕，柔软的皮手铐没有给他留下任何伤痕，他之前因反复受刑而嵌下的旧伤也在Finch和Dr.Tillman一次次耐心的照顾下只剩下了浅浅的疤痕，几乎看不出。</p><p>自当晚他从IFT被Finch接回来，他的饮食起居一直被管家机器妥帖地安排着，甚至这一个月还胖了些，今天Finch命他扯了衣服躺下时，他还担心Finch会嘲笑他的肚腩，没想到Finch什么也没说，只是用手掌在上面贴了贴。</p><p>John自知如果没有Finch，他现在可能还在冰天雪地里穿着单衣跪着等不到买主而冻死在街头，或是被人买了又偷跑出来再像以往被退回去挨上一顿痛打，反复几次之后终于撑不住被打死扔进哈德逊河。运气好点能在冬夜冻得奄奄一息的时候从垃圾桶里翻到酒喝，醉死巷尾，死前在幻觉里再见到Jessica，尸体被扔在某处又被哈德逊河冲上河岸，最后只留下一串数字刻的墓碑。他之前认为那是不错的结局，但他现在不那么想了。</p><p>遇到Finch后他很少再那么想，他情愿为Finch做一切——所以突然得知有歹徒夜闯IFT的消息，他只身以安防经理的身份潜进去寻找Finch未果却被抓住，他当时觉得即便这条命交代在这里，只要不脏了IFT的机房或是弄坏了服务器影响Finch的工作，就算是他偿了Finch的情。</p><p>但他仍是存了一分私心，这一分私心使他期盼着Finch看在他拖延了歹徒的时间和及时报了警为IFT止损的份上，重新把他接回家。Finch说他将受到严厉的惩戒，他养伤的这一个多月不是没有怕过，他最怕的是名义上被豢养，实际上被丢在某处再不理会，或是像以往一样不情不愿地获得自由，除此之外，他想，即便是他从前最惧怕的奴隶烙印他也乐于接受。</p><p>却独独没有想到是这样。</p><p>这也确实是严厉的惩戒。他无时无刻不想念的人此时叫他克制还偏吻了他，简直像是把腥香的鱼扣在玻璃罩里摆在饿昏头的野猫面前一样残忍。他克制的唯一理由只有他不能也不愿违逆Finch的命令，当然，适当撒撒娇似乎不在顶撞饲主的范畴内，毕竟猫儿永远都知道何时讨巧才最能受宠。</p><p>“无需如此。”Finch抬眼看到John进入房间后就单膝跪在了他的书桌前，有些无奈地偷偷翻了个白眼——这小东西，永远都知道怎么样最让人心疼——“站着就行，以后都这样。”John乖乖站起来，垂着手立在他面前，一副做错了事待领罚的样子。Finch的嘴角挑了挑，他瞥见John解开了两颗扣子的白衬衣领下压着他方才给他戴上的皮项圈，正中印刻着他的姓名缩写“H.F.”。</p><p>“Mr. Reese，”Finch直视着那双漂亮的眼睛：“你是否知道自己为什么会受到惩罚？”John露出一点委屈的神色，摇了摇头。“因为你为了IFT，差点把自己搭进去。你得知道，IFT和那些人寻找的所谓的机密，与我而言，远不及你的安危重要。”John呆愣着，手指攥紧了西裤的裤缝。“而你对此无知无觉，甚至主动以此拖延时间等待救援，你不知道我在发现你落在他们手里的时候……我恨不得用整个IFT去交换。你回来后的每一天我都提心吊胆，生怕你不辞而别，再也不回来。万幸你没有。”Finch长出一口气：“对你的惩罚实在是源于我无用的愤怒，我不愿意伤害你，更不愿意你受到任何伤害。”</p><p>“Mr. Finch……”那双蓝得像他家乡的河水的眼睛里蓄满了泪水，泛红的眼眶即将承受不住雪山融化河水涨水，而温软的唇舌已经凑上前，轻吻在那双眼睛上，又舔尽了泪痕——如同Finch为他做的。</p><p>“John，”Finch推开他，吸了吸泛红的鼻尖，嘴唇颤抖：“你曾说过愿意为你的行为承担一切惩罚？”John点点头。“我将不再向你寻求许可。”Finch紧紧盯着John灰蓝色的美丽眼睛：“你的惩罚就是成为我的剑，我的盾，我最忠诚的骑士，你会成为一切我让你成为的。你永远是我的奴隶，你将永不会获得自由，我将拥有你的一切——但你将拥有我。”</p><p>John单膝跪了下来，执起他的手虔诚地献上一吻，又抬起头望着Finch泛红的耳尖，嘴角扬起一个促狭的笑：“这原本是惩戒，但我会好好享受的，Harold.”</p><p>END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>正文至此完结，感谢各位读者，（很有）可能会（不定期）更新番外。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 番外</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>吃醋的John恃靓行凶，RF预警</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>今后可能会不定期更新番外，只要有想法就会写。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Good morning，Mr.Reese.” Finch拉开房门见John一如往常在门口等待，不由得扬起嘴角，John却一反常态地嘟囔了一句“If you say so.”“怎么了？”John静默着不出声，忽然隔壁客房的门也被拉开了，Nathan擦着头发上的水：“Harold，不得不说你的赛博管家真是好用……”一抬眼见他们在走廊里僵着，小心翼翼地凑到Finch身边，看看John又看看Finch：“这……”</p><p>“Mr. Ingram，早餐已经做好放在餐厅了。”John忽然侧过身平视着和他等高的Nathan，Nathan被盯得怔愣了半天才绕过了他们，径直下了楼。</p><p>“我希望你能坦诚一点，Mr. Reese. 清早的哑谜不那么有趣。”John的表情仍然僵硬，Finch也不忍心勉强他，但细想他从昨晚开始就不大对劲：“但这不是强迫你坦白，我尊重你的隐私。去工作吧。”</p><p>John乖乖地跟在他身后下楼到了餐厅，Nathan面前的蛋卷已经被吃掉一大半，Finch坐在了他对面，John却没有和像往常一样和他坐在一起，而是站在了餐厅外。</p><p>Finch虽然疑惑，也没有多问，而是和Nathan继续一边吃早餐一边讨论昨晚他们为之熬夜的代码，两人谈得兴高采烈，Finch只吃了几口，煎绿茶冷了都不知道，直到John为他换了一杯，他才反应过来，抬头看了John一眼笑着道谢。</p><p>John抿抿嘴，又皱皱鼻子，鼻尖上的凹陷随着他的动作颤了颤，Finch觉得他这个模样实在可爱，甚至有点像小动物，他本想就此评论一句，却又担心这样评价会让John认为这侮辱了他作为人的尊严，况且这样亲密的话还是留在两人独处的时候讲更合适，于是只说了“去休息吧，我和Nathan在工作，需要的时候机器会叫你。”</p><p>这话落在John耳朵里莫过于“不要打扰我们”，他一边腹诽“你什么时候习惯叫人名字”一边收拾餐桌，之后他独自回了楼上的书房，Finch最喜欢的地方。他知道Finch痛恨枪械武器手榴弹甚至催泪弹，一切能对人造成伤害的玩意儿，但他喜欢这些，Finch给他的钱一部分也用来买这些。他自己房间的某个柜子是他的军火库，里面塞满了枪械，从手枪、步枪到狙击枪，他喜欢的型号都有一份。他从柜子里精心挑选了一包最大最漂亮的狙击枪，又往包里塞了一盒枪械清理工具，拎着包进了Finch的书房。</p><p>“啊！”终于，从巴雷特M107清理到DPMS Panther再到雷明顿700的时候Finch回到了书房，John就坐在他的办公桌前，一把足有三四十英寸长的狙击枪横在他桌上，枪管直直对准了办公桌侧面墙上的画。Finch被吓到，这很好，但不好的是Nathan Ingram就跟在他身后，在Finch吓得一抖的时候顺势把手圈在了Finch的大臂上拍了拍，John刻意略过了Finch惊诧的表情盯着Nathan，直到Nathan趁Finch不注意的时候冲他挑了挑眉才把手拿下来。</p><p>“我非常希望你不要在这里弄这个……”Finch惊魂未定地靠近桌子，John侧着头抽出狙击镜里的软刷无辜地盯着Finch的眼睛：“在公园里弄这个人家看我的眼神都好古怪。”“……好吧。”Finch妥协似的从桌子上搬走了他的笔记本电脑，和Nathan一起离开了书房，听脚步声像是走进了隔壁的房间。</p><p>狙击镜被平静地装回去，刷子的毛却被扯得不剩几根。</p><p>午饭是Finch嘱咐机器管家送来的，Nathan选了附近他最喜欢的店和他最喜欢的菜品，Finch也选了一份，又让机器联系John，但任凭放在狙击枪边的手机怎么叫唤，John就是不听也不回，Finch无奈，只得自作主张选了一份给他。</p><p>“你也太宠他了。”John把送来的餐挪到家中的盘子里又端进他们工作的房间，Finch还没来得及叫住他，他就一言不发地扭头出了门，Nathan看着干净餐盘里的咖喱，不无责备地偏过头看了Finch一眼。“从昨晚开始他心情好像就不是太好。”Finch吃了一口泰式炒粉后回答。Nathan扁扁嘴送了一勺咖喱鸡块：“好吧……唔！”他痛苦地捂着嘴，Finch急忙取了个空盘子放在他面前，Nathan把半口鸡块吐进去：“好咸！”Finch皱着眉看他，把自己的泰式炒面推到他面前：“你吃这个吧。”Nathan也没客气，和Finch分享了一份炒面。</p><p>John去盘子的时候见Nathan碗里的咖喱鸡块几乎没被动过，偷偷挑了挑嘴角，却在Finch嘱咐他做四人份的晚饭——Nathan的儿子Will也要来——时收起了微笑。他干巴巴地应着"Yes, Mr. Finch."，却在关上房门后气得要摔盘子。</p><p>Finch想不通怎么John又开始管他叫“Mr. Finch”，明明之前恃宠而骄催他快一点快一点的时候连“Harold”都能叫得千回百转，之后更是胆大包天再也不加前缀，平时也只是“Finch”“Finch”地叫。他认为这是John更信任他也更愿意守在他身边的证明，就一直依着他。</p><p>事实上不止这一件事。要是叫认识Harold Finch的人听说他隔壁房间的柜子里就塞了满满一柜子的枪械，一定认为他疯了；再要是听说谁敢在他的书桌上擦枪，枪管还对着墙上他最喜欢的画还没有任何后果——怎么可能呢？这个人一定不存在。</p><p>在Finch不知道的情况下，他的底线已经无限向后退，就像一直只吃高级甜点的人居然愿意为了John去排队买街边两块钱一个的甜甜圈，还是起了个大早，买了最热乎的。当然，一个惊喜的笑容和甜甜圈味的吻还有得了宠爱就愿意放下矜持软糯且更加主动的John足够让他天天早起，天天买甜甜圈。</p><p>为了John的肚腩，我不能那么做。他当时是这么劝阻自己的，实际上是反复被Nathan警告他再迟到现在做的程序就不能按时上线了，Nathan还因此被迫加班，直到忍受不了主动留宿——变向催促Finch尽快工作，却没想到不仅受尽白眼，还连一口正常的咖喱鸡都没吃上。</p><p>不能再这么宠他了。</p><p>Nathan叹了口气，拍拍Finch的肩：“晚上我还是回家吃吧，进度赶上了我就走。”Finch从怔愣中抬头：“Will呢？” Nathan挑挑眉：“Will在家等我。”他又语重心长地补充了一句：“也有人在等你呢。”</p><p>Finch挑挑眉，继续埋头调试程序。</p><p>Nathan的车从车库里开走的时候John正在煎里脊肉，香味从厨房飘到Finch面前，Finch顺着味道靠近灶台：“Mr. Reese，忘记通知你，今晚只有我们两人吃饭了。材料准备多了也没关系，我可以多吃一点。我建议你也是。”John长长的睫毛从眼睛上展开，语气轻柔：“真可惜，我还想让他尝尝我的手艺。”</p><p>Finch只是笑笑：“你那令人印象深刻的厨艺，他已经尝过了。”John猛地回头看向Finch，Finch却不再说话，只是饶有兴味地盯着锅。</p><p>当晚Finch也是用如此的沉默回馈John的。</p><p>John气鼓鼓地盯着他，却因为跪在大厚毛毯上两侧手腕都被皮圈卡着用细锁链吊起而显得没有威慑力。Finch坐在他对面的长沙发上，手里抱着一本他最近才买来的书——虽然不是初版，也足够昂贵——眼皮都不抬，只在John累得想开口恳求他的时候淡淡地说了一句：“服从饲主的命令是你的职责所在。”</p><p>西裤勒得他膝盖发麻，被吊起的两只手臂也麻了，汗水顺着发际落在身上，他低头喘了一口气，眼见着一滴汗水从下颚滴落在他的白衬衣上，留下了一个深色的水痕。明明一点都不痛，但他就是觉得无法忍耐，Finch在晚饭后什么都不说就把他挂在这里，只在旁边放了一杯清水——“如果你需要喝水请告诉我。”——除此之外就一直在看他的厚得连封面和封底都分不出的书！</p><p>他气得用力拽了拽锁链，除了发出了“哗啦哗啦”的声响外没有起到任何用处，Finch还在看书，甚至翻得还更快了些。</p><p>他可以站起来的。他的腿和脚没有任何束缚，只要他想，他就可以随时站起来，用浑身的力气扯断锁链。但他没想过这么做。</p><p>如果说他不知道自己为什么被拴着，那这位前特工的智商就大大地被低估了。他知道自己一整天的行为都在惹怒Finch，他也知道给Nathan的咖喱鸡里捻了半罐盐的事情不可能瞒过Finch。他没想瞒。他早就预料过了，左不过是被摁着爆揍一顿——Finch的力气也不大，只要温言软语求他一声他就心软——再乖乖认个错，这事就算完了，保不齐还能换一次爽翻的机会。他小算盘打得啪啪响，却万没想到这次Finch竟然就把他晾在这里。</p><p>就晾着。</p><p>他决心要让Finch知道自己的厉害，今天吃不到这胖麻雀他也改鸟儿姓！</p><p>他向前跪走了几步，膝盖从毛毯上挪了出来压在木地板上，在Finch倾身向前皱着眉的注视下他故作无意地打了个抖，扯得被绷紧的锁链一阵响。</p><p>“Mr. Finch，”他仰头望着Finch的眼睛，露出他最不能让人拒绝的无辜的表情，长睫毛扑闪扑闪，灰蓝色的眼里溢满水光，委屈得几乎再动一下眼泪就会从眼眶里落出来：“I’m sorry.”</p><p>Finch果然没有无视他，也没有将视线再转回书上。</p><p>他接着摆出了小狗无故挨揍后又可怜又因温柔而绝不责怪主人的模样，嗓音软得像他偷悄悄一颗颗把盐粒捻进Nathan的碗里：“我知道自己错了……他是您的朋友，更是客人，我不该这么做……”</p><p>Finch垂下眼睛看他，又向前挪了挪凑得更近：“只是这些吗？”</p><p>他被那双冷静得几乎有些无情的蓝眼睛盯得说不出话，还有什么，他想不出。但见那对唇就在眼前，他无论如何也无法忍耐吻上去的欲望，但锁链扯住了他。John挫败地跪着，却耍了些心机仍然跪在没有毛毯覆盖的木地板上。Finch果然叹了口气站起身解开了他手腕的锁链，他站起来后只想把Finch压在沙发上，却被Finch下了命令：“回房吧，Mr. Reese，你既然道了歉……这就足够了。”John顾不上揉僵硬酸痛的手腕，张了张口：“Harold……”“Mr. Reese，怪我鲁莽，”Finch合上书仰头看着他：“但你并不完全无辜。”</p><p>John低下头，望着那双蓝眼睛，（当然也不是第一次）毫不犹豫地忤逆了他的饲主，他的老板，他的爱人。</p><p>“Harold，原谅我，”方才他眼里可怜又无辜的神色瞬间消失了，他凑上去偏过头用鼻尖轻轻擦过Finch的耳朵和下颌线，听到Finch的呼吸声加快的时候一阵窃喜，他不敢看Finch的眼睛，却将老板禁锢在沙发和自己间并用唇舌堵住了Finch的嘴唇前他还是为自己的前途（主要是屁股）考虑了一秒：“之后我就任你处置。”</p><p>出乎意料地，Finch没有用那本厚厚的书砸他脑袋，而是一把将书推下沙发，一手攀住了他的肩，一手努力向沙发侧面探去。他不满Finch的分心，将Finch的手拽回来，抵在自己胸前，喘着气松开了Finch的嘴唇。Finch刚刚把气喘匀，似乎还想说什么，万一是因他僭越而将他扫地出门的命令呢，John不想听，将Finch在自己身下压得更紧，还顺带顶了顶胯，薄薄的西裤此刻传递了所有的热度，他完全不想遮掩。</p><p>Finch被吻得晕晕乎乎，一句话都说不出，即便此刻John的唇舌已经离开了他的唇角，而是转而向下配合灵巧的扯下了他的领带的手指一颗一颗地咬开了他的纽扣，啃咬着他的乳尖。快感顺着他们互相磨蹭在一起的下身和John的动作逼走了他的理智也逼着他呻吟出声。John仿佛受了鼓励，以Finch完全没有感觉的速度扯下了他的门襟的扣子将他扒得精光，自己也以极快的速度脱了衣服，趴在他身上，下巴垫在他的下腹部，又像蓝色又像绿色的眼睛抬起看着他。不过才几分钟前，那双眼睛盛满了小狗似的委屈的泪光，而此刻那里只剩下大型猫科动物望着已无处逃窜的猎物的戏谑、（字面意义）赤裸裸的渴望，以及Finch未曾从他眼里见过的，征服和控制的欲望。</p><p>他几乎怀疑起究竟这个是不是真的John Reese，然而很快他的分心就在被湿润温暖的口腔的包裹中被重新拉回现实，那双此刻是灰绿色的眼睛上的长睫毛展开，睨了他一眼又垂下去，他被这一眼里的威胁意味惊得一抖，下意识在窄沙发上挪动了一下，很快他就受到了警告——一根湿漉漉的手指忽然抵在了他的臀瓣间的小穴边，他竟不知他的小奴隶什么时候在沙发缝里藏了一管润滑液，更不知道身手过分矫健的特工是在什么时候——“唔！……”</p><p>“专心点儿，Finch，你得像你跟‘好友’一起写代码一样专心。”然而他的乖奴隶在即将将他推上高潮时忽然撤走了唇舌，只留他一根晶亮鼓胀的东西孤零零地翘着，半透明的液体从顶端的小口顺着柱身缓缓滑下，前端在一声轻笑后被重新用舌尖勾着舔了几下，就被更痛苦地晾着。身下被异物缓缓撑开顶进去的酸胀和猝不及防的凉意混合在一起，空虚夹杂着欲望，这实在不好受，他努力把气喘匀，刻意望向John的眼睛：“他是我的朋友，但你知道自己远不止如此。”</p><p>“噢，Harold……”John在与他眼神相交的一瞬就挪开了眼，却又主动加了一指、两指手指，也动得更快，他永远无法拒绝Finch的那双此刻水光潋滟的蓝眼睛，当然，他也无意否认自己也在忍受着同样的欲火的烧灼。黏腻的声音和Finch低沉的喘息此刻更是火上浇油，他不愿忍耐，扯下了自己同样昂贵（具体多少钱他并不知道）的长裤，侧身躺下，将Finch挤在里面，从Finch身后缓缓顶进去，还不忘揉捏他的乳尖，舔弄他的耳朵：“知道我拥有你也不会熄灭一分嫉妒，占有你才会。”</p><p>Finch在意识到自己发出了近乎甜美的呻吟后又羞涩又尴尬，只想将自己的声音压进沙发柔软的靠背里，却从身后被John的一只手圈住了脖颈而动弹不得。同样，他的下身也被牢牢掌握住，前端被来自身后一次次无情的撞击挤进沙发靠背，留下一片水痕。可怜的沙发——如果他此刻还有清醒的认知，他一定会气急败坏地从John Reese的工资里扣除整个沙发的费用，可惜他没有——沙发上已经沾了一大片他射上去的精液，而此刻John的动作丝毫没有停下的意思。</p><p>“当年那个人是你吧？被追杀的小程序员？”John在他耳后的沉重呼吸声忽然连成了句子。“什……！”Finch勉强在满足的叹息中思考，却又被一个顶弄失了神。John低声笑起来，咬了一口他的耳尖，Finch吃痛，不由得吸了一口凉气，却被那人在臀瓣上狠狠揉捏，还恶意地拍了拍：“你咬我咬得这么紧……我得报复一下。”Finch刚刚从回忆中聚拢的那双漂亮的蓝眼睛瞬间又散在了他的呻吟中。</p><p>他是在自己房间的大床上醒来的，毫不意外，满身都是欢爱的痕迹，他翻了个身，John侧躺在他身边，手臂还搭在他的腰上，因他的动作而慢慢醒来，蝶翼般的长睫毛扑扇几下露出了在床头灯的映照下变成了浅绿色的眼睛，声音还是像以往一样喑哑温柔：“Harold？”</p><p>“……John.”Finch主动向他怀里凑了凑，伸出一只手到他背后摸着他肩上的伤疤，嘴角刚刚抬起就落了回去：“你伤得比你说的要重。”John笑着吻了吻他的眼睛：“已经很多年了。”“我也记了很多年，Mr. Reese.”“我现在倒是很感谢当年给我肩膀上来了一枪的人，”John摸摸Finch露在被子外的肩膀：“没有那一枪，我永远不会有现在，也永远都不会拥有你。”“再说了，”John的手不怀好意地绕到Finch身后，一边占便宜一边把话说完：“一颗子弹换你记我这么多年，我一点都不亏。”</p><p>“你还记不记得你之前说了什么？”Finch装作没有受到影响的样子，向后仰了仰脸，尽量把自己通红的耳朵藏在John的视线外，只摆出一副冷酷的样子望着他，却在John再次僭越的吻和他在身后动作的手中失去了威严。“我已经向Ingram道过歉了，你也原谅我了……但你从不说你是我的，我很伤心，Harold，”John又用那双比幼犬还无辜的眼睛看着他：“我只好主动行使我的权利。”</p><p>John像一只大型犬一样抵着他的肩窝吮吻他的时候他想，这所谓的“任他处置”，大概就像John作为奴隶的身份一样，永远都是个虚名。</p><p>不过，当Finch知道他从沙发上推下去的那本昂贵的书撞翻了放在一旁的水杯且唯一意识到这件事的奴隶没有及时处理只任书页黏在一起的时候，“任他处置”还是能发挥一些效力。</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>